1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of footwear and, more particularly, to a protective covering which is adapted to be removably attached to the sole of a shoe to preserve the sole from marring or other deteriorating damage while the shoe is worn.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Collecting items which are expected to increase in value over time is commonplace. Perhaps most common is the collecting of stamps and coins. However, various other collectibles are becoming widespread, including certain dolls, baskets and even shoes. True collectors value their investments and preserve the collected items to prevent any depreciation. For instance, stamps are typically retained in transparent sleeves and not directly touched by human hands, while dolls are maintained in glass or other display containers to avoid collecting dust. Both of these storage arrangements allow the items to be viewed and appreciated, yet assures the items are well protected from various, potentially deteriorating effects.
In the case of shoes, it is now common for manufacturers to run limited edition shoe lines, much like many high priced automobiles. These shoes, which include sneakers, are high-priced and in great demand. Many people have learned that purchasing such shoes, retaining them for a certain period of time, and then selling the shoes can result in a significant return on the initial investment. However, the value of the shoes drops dramatically if the shoe is marred or otherwise damaged from its original form. Therefore, investors in this area generally retain the purchased shoes in packaging until the time for resale, thereby assuring that the original quality of the shoe remains intact.
Whether it is the original or a subsequent purchaser of collectible shoes, the shoes, at some point, are obtained for the purpose of wearing them. Just as a rich and famous woman might experience wearing a designer dress to a party or award ceremony, it is desired by many to obtain and wear collectible shoes to various events. In the past, the decision to wear a pair of collectible shoes was done at the price of severe depreciation of the shoes. Mainly, the soles of the shoes would become dirty and worn. Even a single use of the shoes in such a common fashion could result in the increased value of the shoes being completely lost. Realizing the class of people who purchase such shoes, simply stepping in gum, oil or other substances can deteriorate the shoe sole to the point where the owner may never wish to wear the shoe again.
Various protective attachments for shoes have been proposed, including peel and stick plastic films which are adapted to be removably secured to the soles of the shoes in order to prevent direct contact between the soles and the ground surface. Unfortunately, the plastic film-type attachments are simply not desirable, mainly due to the slippery nature of the material and/or the ease in which the material can be ripped, resulting in scuffing of the sole. Another previously proposed attachment employed a non-skid surface material to minimize the chance of accidental injury due to slipping. In general, the non-skid surface material was coated with an adhesive to enable the protective attachment to be removably attached to a shoe sole. Although advantageous in certain ways, this known protective attachment also suffered a common drawback in that a tear or wearing out of even a small section of the attachment directly exposed the shoe sole to irreparable damage. Examples of such prior known arrangements are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,134,196 and 3,903,620, respectively.
Based on the above, there still exists a need for a shoe sole protector which can be readily attached to and removed from the sole of a shoe, which provides enhanced traction and assures that the sole of the shoe will not be marred due to unforeseen damage to a surface engaging layer of the protector. More specifically, there exists a need for a shoe sole protector which effectively provides a user with timely feedback in connection with any damage to the surface engaging layer of the protector, while assuring that the sole of the shoe is still appropriately protected.